


Piggy

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Animal Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Mudplay, Pet Names, Pet Play, Pig Play, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a peculiar guy with peculiar tastes. As his dedicated lovers and teammates, Roman and Seth are willing to indulge him, no matter how strange it may seem to others.</p><p>Disclaimer: Please read the tags. This fic is fully consensual, but not for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy play is a moderately popular thing in the wrestling fandom. Pig play? Not so much. But this is me trying my hand at it, enjoy!

“There we go, little piggy, eat up…” Seth cooed at his little pet pig after placing a dish of mushed up slop of cornmeal, peas, and cucumbers in front of him, petting at his flank.

Except it wasn’t really a pig. It was his and Roman’s third teammate, Dean. Dean trusted up like a pig, hands covered in a form of cuffs that looked more like hooves, knees padded and securely tied so he could only crawl on all fours, a harness over the top of his head that pulled his nose back just so, little clip on pig ears, and a little buttplug with a curly tail to top off the look. He was nude, of course, because pigs don’t wear clothing. That’s just silly.

Dean was a peculiar guy with peculiar tastes, but he was exceptionally skilled in the ring and jived well with their team. And they all came to love one another. First as brothers, then as lovers, falling into one another’s beds and arms as if it was second nature to them.

But he needed things, special things, and needed them so desperately that Seth and Roman thought nothing of pooling their funds in together to buy a small farm out in the middle of nowhere. It provided them the perfect setting and seclusion for their play.

Clean and clear, the house a cute little thing with only two floors, and just enough space to build a small stable and section of an area for a muddy pig pen. Speaking of pig pen, Seth left Dean to scarf down his slop on the back porch, sliding on his knee high rain boots to check on how Roman was doing with the pig pen.

“You almost finished, big man?” He asks, Roman shoveling around the treated mud and water within the pen. His long hair as pulled back, dawning an outfit much more suited for a farmer than a Samoan badass. Apron, flannel shirt, heavy Levi jeans, and boots that were made for walking in mud.

“Yeah, just about.” Roman runs a hand over his forehead, wiping some of the sweat off. “How's lil pig doin’?” It was hard work maintaining the closed off pen, but it had to be consistently treated and held to a certain standard to make sure Dean wouldn’t get sick from rolling around in it.

“He’s fine, just finishing up his dinner.” Seth grinned, loving how easy it was for them to settle into these roles. It was rare that they could fit in farm time into their schedules, but when they did each man ate it up.

“Pen’s ready now.” The older male said with a small smile, stepping over the fencing and opening up the small door where Dean could crawl through. “Made it extra sticky and messy for him this time around.” He was rather proud of himself if his shit eating grin was anything to go by.

Seth heads back to the farmhouse, finding their pig to still be munching away at the mushed up food, his face and nose an absolute mess. “I gave you too much to eat, didn’t I, piggy? Well, we’re done with it for now.” He moves the dish away, much to the pig’s displeasure.

“Reeee!” Dean makes a loud, shrill noise and Seth nudges his butt gently with the side of his foot.

“Calm down, Jesus. You’re going to get fed again.” Although he did find a bit of a pleasure in hearing such a bizarre, purely animal noise rip itself from his lover’s lungs. He never could understand how Dean mastered executing the sound so well, but he loved hearing it regardless.

Tugging on the piggy’s harness, Seth took a little bit of pleasure in a few more of those desperate little noises filling the small space of their land.

Roman was shaking his head in amusement, hands on his hips as he watched Dean ‘ree’ his way all the way to the pigpen. “C’mon, little oinker, you’ll be nice and cool once you get in the mud.” He opens the little door to the fenced in area then. He took the harness gently from Seth, gently tugging him into the cool, sloppy mud. “There you go, piggy. See, nice and cool, right?” The door was shut after their pet waddled in.

The Samoan rummaged into his pockets, retrieving a crunchy little treat that he offered to Dean once the pig settled into his pen. He sniffled at his hand for a moment before making a few small, oinking noises and proceeded to gobble it up.

“Ro, he JUST ate!”

“I know, but he deserved a treat for being so good.” Dean made another oinking noise, before flopping onto his back and beginning to wallow around in the mud, the filth staining is clear, pale skin. “I’m gonna go inside and wash up and change, okay? Getting way to damn hot.” Roman retreated back into the farmhouse, leaving Seth and Dean alone to play.

“Who’s a good lil piggy, huh?” Seth kneeled down in the grass next to the pig pen, reaching into it and tossing some of the mud on Dean’s back, his lover making a playful squealing noise.

So serene, so calming and simple despite the strangeness of it all. He kept flinging mud here and there at Dean, didn’t even bat an eyelash when he saw the piggy’s cock was hard and aching from playing. Dean had explained it to them both once before, how freeing it felt to be nude and among the muck of the mud, not a care in the world outside his most basic of needs. He made another oinking noise then, toppling over onto his back.

“Greedy piggy.” Seth chastised, but it was all an act as he reached a muddy hand between Dean’s pinned legs, tugging on his aching cock. “Little slut pig.”

Roman dragged the grill out back, determined to cook him and Seth some hamburgers when he finds his lovers clearly already enjoying their next level of play. “I leave for a couple minutes and you’re already spoilin’ the pig…”

“Not my fault it’s a slutty piggy…” Dean squealed at that, coming messily through the mud and Seth’s hand. “…aww, there you go.” Seth grinned, before slopping some mud onto Dean’s face, the muck getting into his hair as well.

Roman chuckled at that, especially when ‘oinker’ laid out as flat as the bounds would allow it, enjoying the feel of the filth and grim on its body, well sated from a simple orgasm.

They feed Dean a few more treats that night through their own dinner, taking him out of the pen to use the bathroom a few feet away from the farmhouse and his tongue lolls out in relief, his pulled back noise sniffling at the summer air. They made sure to fill his dish up with enough water every few hours, the sun beating down nice and hot throughout the evening.

But when the sun finally did set, Roman led him to the back porch while Seth turned the hose on, washing off layers upon layers of now dried dirt and he’s sure a more than a few layers of crusted come. The water was cold, however, and while Roman finishes washing their pig’s face off with small handfuls from the hose, Seth retrieved a basin full of warm soapy water to wash the more intimate bits.

“He is a slutty little piggy…” Roman almost singsonged when he rubbed to clean between the pig’s legs, Dean coming rather easily after only a few moments with another few squeals of joy.

On nights when it wasn’t so cold, Roman or Seth would sleep out in the barn with Dean in full piggy costume. But on nights like this when there’s predicted rainfall, the duo would set up a padded area for Dean to rest on at night on the ground at the foot of their bed. It was made of straw, a few old rugs, and a soft pillow worn down from years of use.

While Roman got Dean’s little sleeping area situated and the pig sipped and slopped at a dish of water in the kitchen, Seth retreated outside to pick some strawberries from the small garden they had set up. They were so fresh and ripe, the youngest male ate a few of the vine before he slide back into the house just as the sun set completely.

He was perplexed to not find piggy finishing up his bowl of water, but in the faint distance he could hear that telltale squeal and grinned to himself. Washing and freezing the strawberries could wait until morning, Seth placing the basket down on the table and trailing into their bedroom.

There he found the slutty little piggy being fucked by Roman, the older male draped over his back as he pulled up on Dean’s harness.

“You two just couldn’t wait, could you?” Seth chuckled, beginning to undress himself as more of those delightful noises were fucked out of their pig’s throat.


End file.
